The present invention relates to a device for clamping and aligning a pair of plates in angular relationship so that the same may be joined by welding or the like.
In the construction of metal walls, walkways, bulwarks, closures and the like, separate metal plates are often joined along their edges by welding to form a structure. To join the plates, some means must be provided for holding the plates side-by-side with their adjacent edges closely spaced for welding. The positioning may be accomplished by two individuals, each of whom holds a separate one of the plates, while a third individual welds the plates together. In the alternative, supports such as wooden beams may be used to hold the plates in aligned relationship. However, such positioning techniques are, to say the least, cumbersome, inconvenient and time intensive, and usually require the combined effort of more than one individual.
One exemplary type of device which enables a single individual to both align and weld a pair of plates in side-by-side relationship is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,734, issued Nov. 27, 1979. The device disclosed therein, however, is useful only for holding plates in edge-to-edge coplanar relationship for joining, but does not permit clamping and alignment of plates in an angular or other than coplanar relationship, as is often required in many welding operations.